How to configure the Linux kernel/drivers/video/console
Howto configure the Linux kernel / drivers / video / console ---- : : Video configuration : Console display driver support *'Option:' VGA_CONSOLE **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) VGA text console if EMBEDDED || !X86 **depends on !ARCH_ACORN && !ARCH_EBSA110 && !4xx && !8xx && !SPARC && !M68K && !PARISC && !ARCH_VERSATILE **default y **: Saying Y here will allow you to use Linux in text mode through a display that complies with the generic VGA standard. Virtually everyone wants that. **: The program SVGATextMode can be used to utilize SVGA video cards to their full potential in text mode. Download it from . **: Say Y. :if [ "$CONFIG_PCI" = "y" -a "$CONFIG_VGA_CONSOLE" = "y" ]; then : bool ' Allow VGA on any bus?' CONFIG_VGA_HOSE : if [ "$CONFIG_VGA_HOSE" = "y" ]; then : define_bool CONFIG_DUMMY_CONSOLE y : fi :fi *'Option:' VIDEO_SELECT **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Video mode selection support **depends on X86 && VGA_CONSOLE **: This enables support for text mode selection on kernel startup. If you want to take advantage of some high-resolution text mode your card's BIOS offers, but the traditional Linux utilities like SVGATextMode don't, you can say Y here and set the mode using the vga= option from your boot loader (lilo or loadlin) or set vga=ask which brings up a video mode menu on kernel startup. (Try man bootparam or see the documentation of your boot loader about how to pass options to the kernel.) **: Read the file for more information about the Video mode selection support. If unsure, say N. *'Option:' MDA_CONSOLE **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **depends on !M68K && !PARISC && ISA **(on/off/module) MDA text console (dual-headed) (EXPERIMENTAL) **: Say Y here if you have an old MDA or monochrome Hercules graphics adapter in your system acting as a second head ( = video card). You will then be able to use two monitors with your Linux system. Do not say Y here if your MDA card is the primary card in your system; the normal VGA driver will handle it. **: To compile this driver as a module, choose M here: the module will be called mdacon. **: If unsure, say N. *'Option:' SGI_NEWPORT_CONSOLE **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... tristate SGI Newport Console support depends on SGI_IP22 help Say Y here if you want the console on the Newport aka XL graphics card of your Indy. Most people say Y here. : bool 'IODC console' CONFIG_IODC_CONSOLE *'Option:' PROM_CONSOLE **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) PROM console **depends on SPARC **: Say Y to build a console driver for Sun machines that uses the terminal emulation built into their console PROMS. *'Option:' DUMMY_CONSOLE **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) **depends on PROM_CONSOLE!=y || VGA_CONSOLE!=y || SGI_NEWPORT_CONSOLE!=y **default y *'Option:' DUMMY_CONSOLE_COLUMNS **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... int "Initial number of console screen columns" depends on PARISC && DUMMY_CONSOLE default "160" help The default value is 160, which should fit a 1280x1024 monitor. Select 80 if you use a 640x480 resolution by default. *'Option:' DUMMY_CONSOLE_ROWS **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... int "Initial number of console screen rows" depends on PARISC && DUMMY_CONSOLE default "64" help The default value is 64, which should fit a 1280x1024 monitor. Select 25 if you use a 640x480 resolution by default. *'Option:' FRAMEBUFFER_CONSOLE **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) Framebuffer Console support **depends on FB **select CRC32 **: Low-level framebuffer-based console driver. *'Option:' FRAMEBUFFER_CONSOLE_ROTATION **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... bool Framebuffer Console Rotation depends on FRAMEBUFFER_CONSOLE help Enable display rotation for the framebuffer console. This is done in software and may be significantly slower than a normally oriented display. Note that the rotation is done at the console level only such that other users of the framebuffer will remain normally oriented. *'Option:' STI_CONSOLE **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... tristate STI text console depends on PARISC default y help The STI console is the builtin display/keyboard on HP-PARISC machines. Say Y here to build support for it into your kernel. The alternative is to use your primary serial port as a console. *'Option:' FONTS **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Select compiled-in fonts **depends on FRAMEBUFFER_CONSOLE || STI_CONSOLE **: Say Y here if you would like to use fonts other than the default your frame buffer console usually use. **: Note that the answer to this question won't directly affect the kernel: saying N will just cause the configurator to skip all the questions about foreign fonts. **: If unsure, say N (the default choices are safe). *'Option:' FONT_8x8 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) VGA 8x8 font if FONTS **depends on FRAMEBUFFER_CONSOLE || STI_CONSOLE **default y if !SPARC && !FONTS **: This is the "high resolution" font for the VGA frame buffer (the one provided by the text console 80x50 (and higher) modes). **: Note that this is a poor quality font. The VGA 8x16 font is quite a lot more readable. **: Given the resolution provided by the frame buffer device, answer N here is safe. *'Option:' FONT_8x16 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) VGA 8x16 font if FONTS **depends on FRAMEBUFFER_CONSOLE || SGI_NEWPORT_CONSOLE=y || STI_CONSOLE || USB_SISUSBVGA_CON **default y if !SPARC && !FONTS **: This is the "high resolution" font for the VGA frame buffer (the one provided by the VGA text console 80x25 mode. **: If unsure, say Y. *'Option:' FONT_6x11 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Mac console 6x11 font (not supported by all drivers) if FONTS **depends on FRAMEBUFFER_CONSOLE || STI_CONSOLE **default y if !SPARC && !FONTS && MAC **: Small console font with Macintosh-style high-half glyphs. Some Mac framebuffer drivers don't support this one at all. *'Option:' FONT_7x14 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) console 7x14 font (not supported by all drivers) if FONTS **depends on FRAMEBUFFER_CONSOLE **: Console font with characters just a bit smaller than the default. If the standard 8x16 font is a little too big for you, say Y. Otherwise, say N. *'Option:' FONT_PEARL_8x8 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Pearl (old m68k) console 8x8 font if FONTS **depends on FRAMEBUFFER_CONSOLE **default y if !SPARC && !FONTS && AMIGA **: Small console font with PC-style control-character and high-half glyphs. *'Option:' FONT_ACORN_8x8 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Acorn console 8x8 font if FONTS **depends on FRAMEBUFFER_CONSOLE **default y if !SPARC && !FONTS && ARM && ARCH_ACORN **: Small console font with PC-style control characters and high-half glyphs. *'Option:' FONT_MINI_4x6 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Mini 4x6 font **depends on !SPARC && FONTS *'Option:' FONT_SUN8x16 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Sparc console 8x16 font **depends on FRAMEBUFFER_CONSOLE && (!SPARC && FONTS || SPARC) **: This is the high resolution console font for Sun machines. Say Y. *'Option:' FONT_SUN12x22 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Sparc console 12x22 font (not supported by all drivers) **depends on FRAMEBUFFER_CONSOLE && (!SPARC && FONTS || SPARC) **: This is the high resolution console font for Sun machines with very big letters (like the letters used in the SPARC PROM). If the standard font is unreadable for you, say Y, otherwise say N. *'Option:' FONT_10x18 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) console 10x18 font (not supported by all drivers) if FONTS **depends on FRAMEBUFFER_CONSOLE **: This is a high resolution console font for machines with very big letters. It fits between the sun 12x22 and the normal 8x16 font. If other fonts are too big or too small for you, say Y, otherwise say N. Linux Kernel Configuration Category:Linux